Brass
by Sentenza
Summary: Thor has a present for Loki. And, sometimes, brass is better than gold. WARNINGS: humiliation, dubCon, roleplaying, suggested bestiality, size kink, rough sexing, DS undertones, norsekink prompt, top!Thor.


**Brass**

"Well, don't you like it?"  
Loki fingered the lid of the mahogany box in his hands. The attention of the whole table was on him and on Thor's gift hidden in a tasteful casing of dark wood, today was his birthday, and the banquet had been call to celebrate him.  
"I had it crafted expressly for you, Brother." Thor said, hiding his half grin behind his jorum.  
"A very thoughtful gift, my dear Brother." Loki answered, trying to stop a miserable flush from creeping up his neck.  
"Aren't you going to show it to us, Son?" Frigga smiled, her expectant eyes -as well as the eyes of everyone else in the feast Hall- trained on the younger Prince.  
"Yes, Loki. Show my present to you to the whole Hall, I'm sure they will all agree on its... Ah, suitability!"  
"I... I think that such a gift, dear Thor, would be bestly displayed when the occasion calls for it. To show its true magnificence with a matching setting, I'm sure you agree." said Loki, hastily closing the carved lid of the box and making it disappear whole in a whirl of green smoke and yellow lights.  
"Ah, you are probably right as per usual, Loki!" Thor said with a booming laugh and a hearty pat on the sorcerer shoulder.  
And when Thor clamped his meaty hand on his brother's shoulder with bruising force "But I expect you to wear it tonight, when I'll come for you." was addend in a rumbling whisper, for Loki's eras alone.

As soon as Loki had set his eyes on the brass cawbell inside the box, he had known what to do.  
He had retired to his chambers early, stripped, bathed thoroughly and fastened the thick leather belt around his neck, the swinging weight of the bell strangely erotic when he crawled on his hand and knees on his bed.  
"My, my... Such a lovely little cow!" Thor said, striding through the doors with his heavy boots and appraising the sight on the bed. "A pretty heifer like you deserves only the best."  
"The best lodgings..." he said with a large sweep of his arm. "The best trychels ..." while flickering the weighty bell at Loki's neck. "And the best bull in the pen." concluded pressing his brother's burning face to his hardening crotch.  
"Th-Thor..."  
"Oh, Loki..." Thor said with a mockingly exasperated sigh. "How many times have I to remind you that cows can not talk?" He threaded a tanned hand in Loki's hair and rubbed his still covered cock on the flushed face under him.  
"Now, if you behave well, maybe your bull will mount you, what do you say?" Thor said, pulling back Loki's head by his hair to let a stuttering low emit from his trembling lips.  
"That's better!" Thor exclaimed patting Loki's rump and flank.  
"In fact, I think you deserve a reward! After all, it is your birthday today, is it no?" He strutted toward his brother's discarded armor and fineries, bending to retrieve the golden helmet with wicked horns from its resting place on a chair.  
"As I said, you only deserve the best" Thor said, lifting the helmet in his hands to examine the gleaming metal in the candlelight. "It would be a pity if a fine specimen like you went unbred for too long, don't you think?"  
From his kneeling position on the bed Loki watched his older brother disrobe with anticipation. He could feel his heartbeat reverberate through all his body and leave a tingling sensation at his extremities. As soon as Thor would don his horned helmet there would be no turning back, he only hoped he had prepared himself well enough. Even though they had played this game for quite some time now, they had never gone all the way, Thor had insisted that he had to earn the privilege to be mounted by him, after all, wasn't he the "best maverick bull in all of Asgard"?  
Loki swallowed a lump in his throat when Thor lifted the helmet over his head a gave Loki a sideways glance.

"How remiss of me! I could never forgive myself if such a lovely animal was to be damaged, I heard that coupling tends to get a little rough, especially for a still untried heifer like you." Thor said, resting Loki's helmet in the crook of his elbow and advancing stark naked toward the foot of the bed, his unoccupied hand extended toward Loki's rear.  
The younger Prince gave a strangled low when a couple of fingers were shoved in his well greased hole, stretching the ring of muscle and scissoring like a _veterinarius _testing a mare about to give birth.  
"Hm, you surely feel ready, to me. Well wet and open, aren't you, sweetness?" Loki could only bow his ahead, dragged toward the mattress by the heavy bell at his neck, it's chime and his pathetic lowing a contralto to the squelching sounds of Thor's fingers playing with his asshole. His face collapsed on the bed when Thor chuckled and teared out his fingers, returning his big hands to the helmet and pulling it down on his head, greasy fingerprints marring the smooth surface.  
Loki smothered a very un-cowlike shout in the covers when Thor entered him with the bellow of an enraged bull and his arms trembled under the mighty weight of the man turned beast over him, the sweaty and burning chest and belly of his male molded to his back. He closed his eyes and took a moment to get lost in his fantasy, how sweet would it be to have no worries, no important decision to make, no expectation to upheld! To be nothing but a dull beast, only preoccupied with feeding and fucking, even the choice of a mate raised from him, only the best males would be chose to mate with him, to fill him with their seed and make his belly grow heavy and full, again and again.  
And as beasts, he and his brother, could have mated at their hearts content, in front of the entire court and no one would have complained. He could almost picture it, Thor, his Brother, as a golden bull, his eyes red and bulging with mad lust, almost frothing at the mouth, while his impressive rod hanged between his strong taurine thighs.  
Loki's wandering mind was dragged back from his perverse fancy when a wet mouth closed its teeth on the knob at the top of his spine and Thor's heavy breath resonated in his ear with the muted chime of his bell and the slap of his brother's testicles against his. With his nose running and his face pressed against the mattress, breathing was becoming increasingly difficult for him, he pushed with his hands and was able to shift the Behemoth rutting over him only of a couple of inches, enough to to turn his head and press the right side of his face against the covers wet with drool and tears.  
The sight of gleaming golden horns and sky-blue feverish eyes made him undone without a single touch to his cock. Thor groaned and spasmed, his rod trapped in the quacking channel of his brother, until, with a beastly grunt, he trow back his horned head and came.  
Loki gave a last pitiful low at the sensation of his rectum being filled with thick seed and collapsed in the puddle of his spent, his brother's massive form following him and driving the breath from his burning lungs.

They were still panting when Thor reached a weary arm over him and discarded Loki's helmet from his blond head, letting the heavy metal clank to the floor, from his position under him – and around him, since Thor had still to disjoin them- Loki could feel every movement run through him, his brother's tanned skin sliding over his flushed one sending little shocks of pleasure through his weary body.  
"You did well, darling" Thor said with a sigh, tossing his sweaty mane over his shoulder, one of his big hands patting Loki's sweating hip. "Maybe, next time, we could try to let you do this in the stables, mh? On a straw covered floor. And, maybe..." Thor whispered, accosting his luscious mouth to Loki's ear. "Maybe you could have the real deal, wouldn't you like it?"  
Loki stayed silent, the image of his brother leading a real bull toward his bent form in the semidarkness of a stable making his heart flutter and his throat close, he could neither agree nor disagree, his brother had yet to remove the collar from his neck.  
Cows can not talk, after all.

**end.**


End file.
